<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《情诗No.5》 by RunningVanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354201">《情诗No.5》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla'>RunningVanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>别弃我、追随我。（注）</p><p>鲛马。文笔不佳且内含私设、时间操作、意识流工口。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Superbi Squalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《情诗No.5》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　斯库瓦罗偶尔会想起加百罗涅家天真的少爷曾向他提出邀请，想起当时他恶声恶气的回答以及他举起爱剑对着那位小少爷比划的场景。软脚虾一样的无能少爷被他吓得直接跌坐到了地上，那幅光景是他过去十几年间一片灰白无趣世界的唯一色彩。但他最近有些想不起来它的样子来，就像他记不起自己曾有多么喜爱那明亮鲜艳的色调。</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗在巨大的落地窗前回了神，透明的玻璃映照出他的身影：他看见自己有些长了的银发，还看见外头初春时节的绿意盎然伴随清晨朦胧的雾气和阳光；瓦利亚的守卫持着武器站在他们各自的岗位，表情沉静眼神却戒备，庄严肃穆得简直像雕塑。</p><p>　　迪诺·加百罗涅正站在瓦利亚无坚不摧的堡垒面前。他眨了眨眼，觉得世界迷蒙：像是有水汽漂浮在空气中。它们模糊了他的视线、堵住了他的呼吸。这种感觉持续了有好一会儿才散去，他的胸膛因此而剧烈起伏，他大口地吸气又呼气，活像是一条离了水的鱼。古堡的早晨是这样的压抑又阴冷的吗？他暗暗想着，努力地平复起错乱的呼吸。</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗站在露台上，他的角度恰好能够清楚地观测这大半个宅邸。银鲛就那么站在那里，紧抿着的嘴唇就像一些打不开的贝类那样，让他显得很是庄重。实质上，他并不是那样的人。但现在他正以这样的神情——安静到了异常的地步——用他那双银灰色的眼睛死死地盯住瓦利亚主宅前的大门：跳马迪诺站在那里，太远的距离让银鲛看不清他的表情。</p><p>　　于是他从唇间挤出一个表达不屑的单音节，只手撑着雕花扶栏从高高的露台上一跃而下。假使罗密欧要与朱丽叶幽会，其离开的动作也不能比他更为潇洒。将腰间的佩剑调整好位置，斯库瓦罗迈着大步昂首挺胸地穿过茂密的树林。当他终于来到那扇门前时，他看见迪诺的样子。好像有了什么变化又好像一如既往，小少爷的这点总是令他颇觉有趣。</p><p>　　“那么，你想要说些什么呢？”他自认为友好地提出质问，瓦利亚的书房气氛微妙。木头、旧漆、纸张……一些安静祥和的气味拥抱着他们，但是房间里静悄悄的。</p><p>　　迪诺·加百罗涅站在斯库瓦罗·斯贝尔比的对面，终于开了口却紧张到磕磕巴巴的地步。斯库瓦罗坐在椅子上，用有那么点儿挑剔的眼神看他，却并没有不耐烦。</p><p>　　“你想要说些什么呢。”他用一种听起来慢条斯理又挟带催促的声音再次发问。然后他挪了挪身子，将自己的一条腿搁到了另一条腿上。无非是些无关紧要的事情，他想。</p><p>　　“……”随后他听到轻声的呢喃。“嗯？”他漫不经心的追问迎来的是冗长无趣的沉默。斯库瓦罗终于厌烦地皱起眉，他将视线移到对面那人的身侧：迪诺的手正垂在那里，握紧了再无力地松开。在重复了多次后他终于鼓起勇气般说道：“斯贝尔比，离开这里（瓦利亚）吧？加百罗涅会向彭格列协商……”哦，原来在做变出橄榄枝的戏法，但是那又如何？一个好的剑士应当在他的君王受难时背叛吗？</p><p>　　答案当然是“不”。</p><p>　　只是他没能说出口。迪诺前迈几步朝他伸出的手，他低下头看去——加百罗涅的纹身在那里，沿着白皙的手臂一路向上，强烈的色彩连同那个人的金发一同眩晕了他的双眼。昔日加百罗涅的废物少爷现在已是一名值得信赖的首领了。他突然觉得可笑、滑稽极了。</p><p>　　“斯贝尔比？”他听见那个人用带着期待的声音，小心翼翼地、轻声地询问他。不用抬头他也能知道对方的神情迟疑且不确定，但确实又注视着他。他暗自骂了一声，探出的手不是要搭上迪诺，而是拽着他的手臂连人一并向着自己拉来。</p><p>　　由于重心不稳，迪诺踉跄着向前冲了一步摔在斯库瓦罗的身上，刚及肩的银发让他觉得颈间有些发痒。“斯贝尔……”未完的话语戛然而止，他感觉自己被人提着往后退去，他看见斯库瓦罗恶狠狠地盯着他——用一种像在看着猎物的眼神，那种恨不得从他身上剜下一块肉来的眼神——这让他毛骨悚然。</p><p>　　接着他的衣领又被揪起，斯贝尔比的脸和他的愈发凑近，他不得不用双手撑住椅子的扶手，这样不至于使他再次跌在对方的身上。他的眼睛不由自主地和另外一双对上，银灰色像冰冷的金属，充斥着愤怒与傲慢。他像对待他的仇敌般看着他，用陈述一个事实般的语句问他：“为什么执着于让我离开这里。”</p><p>　　于是迪诺再次感受到水汽的存在，甚至几乎要在这莫名的水汽中溺毙了。“因为……”他艰难地开口，斯库瓦罗的气息喷撒在他脸旁，让他觉得难受极了。<br/>
“Xanxus太危险了！你和他待在一起会丧命的！”他终于不管不顾地大喊出声，双手不经意间揪着了斯库瓦罗的衣服边角。尔后他看见对方轻蔑的笑，他有些失意地松开手想要退后，不如说，他现在迫切地想要逃离这里。</p><p>　　“天真的少爷哟——”斯库瓦罗几乎是满怀不屑地说出了这句话，下一秒迪诺就被他按倒在地，他凑到迪诺的耳旁，用一种奇异的语调说：“你待在我身边也一样会丧命。我和Xanxus那个混蛋是一样的。我们是一样的。”迪诺下意识地开口——声音仍带着些颤抖，他否认道：“不，你们是不一样的……”</p><p>　　“小少爷啊,你还不明白我的意思吗？”</p><p>　　迪诺甚至不知道究竟发生了些什么，他仰面倒在地上急促地呼吸着，像是搁浅那样。他不明白发生了什么，只觉得湿润的水汽在他身侧，温柔的要让他窒息了。他扬起头只能看见斯库瓦罗的银发——很漂亮。他模糊地想着自己也许已经死了，现在的他正是清晨自河边漫步而归的灵魂。这种想法让他感到绝望，让他悲怮地痛哭失声。他觉得自己身处暴风雨来临时的大海，汹涌的海浪让他只能无力地挣扎，用尽最后一点力气去抓住他所能抓住的东西。</p><p>　　他觉得很冷，但是又觉得体内快要被燃烧殆尽了；他觉得很热，可冰冷的感觉却在他的身体上蔓延开来。他奋力地仰起头，像濒死的天鹅般举首朝天，他想要逃离出这种奇怪的感受，那种即将窒息而死的、溺水的感受。可他张开嘴却发不出声音，睁着眼却什么也看不清。空气中的水汽包围了他，他仅能感受到最后那一点点稀薄的氧气的存在。可是那不够，他不能呼吸了！他就要不能呼吸了！</p><p>　　“不够……”他终于能够发出声音，但是却沙哑得吓人，他开口索求，他需要氧气，他不能继续待在这个充满了水汽的世界。然而回应他的却是更加凶猛的波涛，卷着他坠入深海万劫不复。</p><p>　　迪诺·加百罗涅觉得自己做了一个十分漫长的梦，然后他终于从梦中醒来。</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗银灰色的眼睛正望进他的，灰暗深邃一如暴风雨般令人害怕。他意识到发生了什么，但奇怪的是他竟不觉得恼怒，仿佛他们之间本就如此。尽管这样，他仍是带着些许惶恐，仿佛下一个瞬间就要消失了。“哼,现在知晓害怕了？”银色的鲛鲨用一副尽在他意料之中的口吻说话，让迪诺感到有些生气。正在这时，眯起眼睛打量着他的斯库瓦罗伸出手抚上迪诺的金发，然后低下头，很轻柔地吻了吻迪诺的唇角：一点一点地、细密地吻过去。在做这件事情的时候，斯库瓦罗突然想起迪诺曾对他说过的那些话。那时的自己是怎样回应的呢？已经不重要了吧。</p><p>　　他拉起迪诺，体贴又细心地——事实上他也没有怎么弄乱它们——帮他整理好衣物，并且再次亲吻了他的脸颊。他惊奇地发现迪诺主动抱住了他，尽管那只是非常微小的，根本没用多大力气的一个拥抱，于是他乖顺地搂住了对方的腰。他听见迪诺用细微的声音呢喃：“跟我走……”但他无动于衷，藏匿起的眼神淡漠地可以灼烧了人。迪诺对他重复了这句话，神情欲泣。</p><p>　　他们就这样拥抱着，直到有成群的鸟儿从他们的窗前飞过，鸟叫与扑扇翅膀的声音重叠；有万物苏醒在他们的一墙之外，牵牛花正迎着朝阳绽放。听不见的花朵绽放的声音和听得见的人类活动的声音交杂起来，可这些都已不能传入他们的耳中。他感到迪诺放开了手，瞬间的时光过得多么慢，又是多么的美妙；仿佛比他过去所知道的更美。此时，太阳已经不再是鱼肚的白色，而是不怎么刺眼的淡黄了。</p><p>　　明亮、温暖的阳光透过那扇小小的窗户投射进来，斯库瓦罗借着它看清书房中的一切：倒下的椅子、狼藉的地面，桌面上摆放得乱糟糟的书籍和一些久远的文件；以及不知何时被丢在了地上的、他的爱剑。</p><p>　　他们曾拥抱，长久地、沉默地拥抱。暴躁的鲛鲨难得没有打破这种感伤的静谧，他此刻感受到了一种悲哀：他把忠诚献给了Xanxus，但是其他的任何一切，他都把它们毫无保留地交给了和他相拥的这个人。而他自己呢？他自己则什么也不剩了。</p><p>　　迪诺·加百罗涅在看着他，他知道，明亮的鸢色眼睛看进了银灰色的。但这次，他们彼此看着对方却都视而不见了。</p><p>　　他突然想要将他仅剩的忠诚也献给面前这个男人。但有一种他知晓又不可名状的事物制止了他，它低语着他想对他说出的话。</p><p>　　“你占据一切。”（注）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：出自诗集《二十首情诗和一支绝望的歌》中序号为5的《为了使你听见我》。</p><p>感谢您的阅览！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>